What Did it Feel Like?
by DynamicDuo 911
Summary: John Has a couple of questions for Elizabeth invoving the kiss they shared in the 'Long Goodbye.' R&R Shweir


Hey! Suzaku here. Its my very first SGA fanfic! I ttly love this pairing! Shweir 4ever! ;D

Review please!!

* * *

Elizabeth looked up as John entered her office. She let out a small smile as he planted himself in the chair across from her desk. She noticed he had a little sheepish grin on his face but looked slightly nervous. She sighed.

"What is it this time Col. Shepard?"

His smile got a little bigger as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Nothing much, I have a couple questions to ask you."

"Really, are they important?" She said raising an eyebrow.

He moved his hand to indicate not really which caused her to place a smile on her lips that completely expressed her disapproval.

"Well as you can see I'm busy." Her hand indicated a stack of paper work that she had just finished. He smirked picking one of the papers up and looking at them. _Drat, he caught me. _She thought as he looked up at her.

"These are all done." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes w…well I have more." She blushed slightly. _There went my excuse._

"Where, in another already done pile?"

Elizabeth felt her face flush with anger as she tried to remain calm. She was always stressed after finishing her paperwork. Plus it was ten-o-clock.

"What are you doing awake anyway! What if you have a mission's tomorrow."

"I'll live. I am Lt. Colonel John Shepard." He said winking at her. She just frowned but then her face slowly curled into a smile as she tried to suppress a small fit of giggles.

"So will you answer my questions?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine but they better not be meaningless."

"Oh trust me they wont be" He said with confidence which followed by an awkward silence.

"John?" John looked up as Elizabeth waved a hand in his face. He smiled sheepishly again.

"You used my name."

She smiled back.

"So I did. Are you going to ask me or what?"

"Ah right well…."

Elizabeth moved forward slightly amused at John's lose for words.

"Do you remember when our bodies were taken over by that alien Husband and Wife?"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes"

"And how your body wouldn't do anything you wanted it to?"

With her eyes already narrowed she now raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes"

"And how you were screaming inside your head when you where putting Atlantis at danger?"

"Yes"

"And how you were screaming inside of your head when you kissed me?"

"Ye….What?"

"Were you?"

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief.

"You really want to know. That's your question"

John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah."

Elizabeth sighed with relief and now John raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not."

'No?"

"That means no doesn't it"

Suddenly Elizabeth froze as John's face broke out into a mischievous grin.

"Then what were you thinking."

Her face dawned in realization on what he was getting at and then a slight blush formed in her cheeks. Not wanting to look as if she was hiding something she looked straight at him and found that he was staring right at her. They stared at each other for a while until John broke the silence.

"Well?"

"Why do you want to know, no Alien girls here for you to flirt with?" Elizabeth countered back. This was the question she was hoping he didn't ask.

"Hey, don't get so accusing! It's not like I actually loved any of them!" John snapped.

"You made love to them pretty quick." She snapped back.

"Now wait a minute." John sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I want to know for personal reasons"

Ask her anything about Atlantis or the Stargate and she would happily answer your question if the answer would be useful. Ask something a little personal and she puts up a wall and works her way around it while getting into an argument that makes you feel really stupid because even though you're arguing with her you know she's right. _Except for the flirting part, _He thought. _Guess she really has no idea that I…_

"It wasn't you"

John looked up at her surprised. "What?"

She sighed and stood up making her way over to the window, looking out at the Stargate.

"It wasn't you that I kissed. It was someone else. It may have been your body but that doesn't mean that it was you. To me it felt like being forced to kiss a stranger."

John got up and slowly starting moving closer. Elizabeth turned to face him and took a step back.

"What did it make you feel like John, like kissing yet another girl?"

John stopped. "Elizabeth?" He said cautiously, starting to understand.

She narrowed her eyes at him like she usually did then put authority back into her voice.

"Dr. Weir, not Elizabeth."

He took a step closer to her.

"You got your answer; now if that is all I have work to do Col. Shepard and you need to be well rested in case of a mission tomorrow. I can't have you falling asleep if there is an emergency, can I?" She sat back down on her desk and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She forced a slight smirk on her face and raised her eyebrows at him.

"See now, Just five seconds ago you were all upset because…

"Good night, John" She said while looking over a couple of mission reports Stargate command had sent her for future reference on a new planet and address that they had discovered and explored.

John looked around for a little while unsure of what to do then sighed.

"Okay you win. Good night, Elizabeth." He said softly as he walked out of the room. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as he said good night and left the room. She flopped the report down and threw her head in her hands, feeling a lot more stressed then before. Taking care of Atlantis didn't bother her. She loved this city but John really knew how to hit the nail. He made it easier and at the same time harder.

Sooner or later all that stress was going to come together with her anger and explode on John in one big emotional episode, especially with all the mocking rumors going around about John liking her. She prayed he went to bed. If he came back that would just about make him target practice.

John made his way threw the halls. Not wanting to sleep he decided to drown his troubles in a Snickers bar. He made his was to the dinning room and stopped at what he saw. There was Telya, Ronan, and Rodney, all sitting down in a one of the chairs facing him, glaring. There was a pair of binoculars on the table.

John raised an eyebrow at them. "Is this some sort of thing that I'm not invited to?...cause I'm just going to grab a snickers and go to bed.

"Really?" Telya said with an attitude.

"Yeah" he said with enthesis. "Really"

As he made his way to the vending machines across the hall and they stood up as he went by all watching him.

"Okay" He said stretching out the O and putting question in the kay.

He spotted the snickers bar, pushed in the numbers, and rescued his snack from the bottom of the machine. He stuck it in his pocket planning to eat it when he was safely away from the disapproving stares from his teammates for whatever reason they were disapproving of him eating a snickers bar. What were they doing up so late anyway, especially with binoculars. He started to think back to his meeting with Elizabeth.

She was upset with him. She had hid it but it finally shown that night.

However, the reason she was upset with him got him the most. She was upset because of his constant flirting with other girls. But he knew that wasn't the only reason. She always over worked herself and she already looked really stressed when he had come to talk to her. He didn't intend to make it worse, he just needed to know how she felt without asking the question directly.

He realized he was still standing in front of the vending machine and started to walk back to the halls. He passed by his teem but then felt Ronan put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Where do you think your going?"

John sighed loudly and turned to face them with the worlds most annoyed expression on his face.

"What, Maybe to my room!"

His team looked surprised then slowly remembered there objective.

"So what did you and Dr. Weir talk about."

He looked at them suspiciously.

"How did you know that I talked to her"

Rodney Held the binoculars in front of his face and John raised an eyebrow.

"You were spying on me."

"Well technically we were…."

"Yes."

"And why were you spying on me?"

They all looked nervously at each other then looked back at him.

"We thought that you were finally going to tell Weir how…"

"How what?"

"Well… we didn't think you'd make her through away your picture that's for sure."

John looked at them with a WTF look and spoke confused. "Sense when dose she have a picture of me on her desk?"

"She always puts it face down when someone walks in the room."

"Oh" he said remembering her flipping it down many times, and then thinking back to the picture of her he kept with him during missions and the one in his own room.

"So" his team said looking at him.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell her how you feel or not?"

He looked at them confused. "Wait how do you…"

"John, we didn't even have to tell Rodney that you like her…

"Hey!"

…everyone in Atlantis practically knows but her."

"Okay fine!" he said like a child who was being forced to do something he didn't want to.

He threw the snickers bar at them. "I don't want that anymore."

They all smirked with success as he made his way back to Elizabeth's office. He started to feel more and more butterflies in his stomach with every step. And to top is all off he was almost sure that his team would be watching which only made it creepy.

He could make her out clearly as he walked up the hall. She was getting something out of the trash but dropped it on the floor causing a shattering sound to be heard. He heard her cursing softly as she reached down to pick it up. He saw her slip a picture out of the frame and set it on her desk. He wondered if Telya was right about his picture being in that frame.

He slowly opened the door and stepped in side her office. She took no noticed and leaned down again to pick up the frame and broken glass. He noticed her hands were shaking and the frame was drought up halfway and then he heard Elizabeth yelp and it went crashing to the floor again this time breaking the frame. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she stopped the crying by cursing softly. It wasn't the pain that was getting to her. That was fine. It was what had broken.

John watched her still trying to figure out how to make himself known and what he would say.

Elizabeth squeezed her cut with her other hand and tried to get her fingers to stop bleeding as the blood slowly trickled down her wrist. She held her hurt hand to her chest.

John hesitated then walked over to her and took her hand. She looked up at him in surprise as he reached in his pocket and pulled out some bandages. He cleaned her fingers and wrapped each one of them up to stop the bleeding. After he did that he then wiped the blood on her wrist and farther down her arm.

"There" He said blushing, giving her back her hand.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be asleep." Elizabeth spoke heavily looking at John's handiwork to keep her eyes away from him.

"Yes…well… I have to tell you something that you need to hear."

Elizabeth looked at him

.

"John?"

"Elizabeth…"

They both seamed to be holding there breath. He looked into her face searching for an answer to how she would react but he had no idea. He them caught sight of the picture on her desk. His heart leaped when he saw his face and gave him courage to continue.

"I know you're in charge of Atlantis but…"

He looked up at her; He had to look into her eyes to say this.

"I love you."

He searched her face for a reaction and she slowly started to nod.

"mmmmmm" she put accent on the last mm.

"Okay so…do you say that to everyone or just me?"

She was looking down.

"Elizabeth, look at me"

"Look, Col. Shepard, I'm sorry if I'm not 'head over heels' for you like everyone else." She put entheaia on the Col. and made little quotes with her hands as she said 'head over heels'.

John started to think.

"Wait you said that you didn't like kissing me because it wasn't me right."

"…"

He stepped closer to her until there was little space between them.

"Well what if it is just me and I'm not lying"

"About what"

"I do love you and I don't say that to everyone."

He slowly closed the space between them and gently leaned towards her face. He let there lips melt together as he met her velvet soft lips and she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around him and moved her head to his shoulder not wanting to explore him just yet. She was tired, and she wanted to enjoy it when she did for the first time.

He held her tightly but gently and slowly rubbed her back.

She let a few tears escape from her eyes ad she slowly closed them.

Both were completely unaware of the audience that had gathered with his team and the course of 'awws" that has followed there kiss.

She slowly leaned back and she wrested his hands on her waist.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good, because I'm really tired." He announced in his John attitude.

She smiled as he took her undamaged hand and walked hand in hand down the halls to her curators the door opened at her mark.

"Well there you g…"

John was cut off as Elizabeth continued to walk into her room with his hand still in hers.

"Um Liz'beth?"

She ignored him as she lead him into her bathroom then walked out and shut the door leaving a very confused John in the bathroom with the door shut.

"Liz'beth?"

A couple minutes later the door opened and she was wearing pink pajama pants with a red shirt. She walked into the bathroom and then brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked back at John with a disapproving glance then left the room.

It gave him a chance to look at her room. There was a lot of red things in it. _Must be her favorite color. She does wear it a lot._ He thought to himself. Then his eyes fell upon his own picture and he smiled. It was in the same frame that he kept his picture of her in.

She came back moments later and threw one of his T-shirts and pajama pants at him. Not knowing what else to do he took them, shut the bathroom door, and threw on the pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom Elizabeth had already placed herself on the bed wrapped under the covers. He smiled seeing her laying there peacefully trying to sleep.

He walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled into him. There breathing synchronized as they lay together. John felt like he was in heaven just lying next to her.

"John." She spoke softly, half asleep.

"Yeah?" he mumbled.

"I love you too." She mumbles back softly.

"I know"

Then all that could be heard was the sound of there breathing and the waves below. They fell asleep listening to each others heartbeat, knowing that they both spoke the truth.

* * *

"Damn" Rodney said in disbelief.

His team looked at each other with wide eye's. Ronon whistled and looked away from where Elizabeth and John were.

"I wonder how long they've been wanting to do that."

* * *


End file.
